Fuzzy Lumpkins (1998 TV series)
Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a recurring antagonist in the series. He has a "cowboy drawl", and he is very, very lazy and sleepy. He does nothing for most of his life, who lives in the woods that is far away from the Townsville Hall. He was once elected Mayor of Townsville in the episode "Impeach Fuzz". On Cartoon Network media prints, he is referred as a species called a beastly bumpkin. Biography A large, husky, furry pink bigfoot like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head and bib blue overalls. He is highly greedy and anti-social, for he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who does. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville. He is also prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to almost overpower (and sometimes intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn bright red, and that means he's really angry. He has a seemingly large amount of family members, most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz", "Shotgun Wedding" and "Roughing it Up". Movie He appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, where he is seen robbing a grocery store mall by using his rifle at an Asian American or Hispanic cashier to get money, which is odd because he doesn't depend his life on money or buy anything. He is also seen at jail where he is arrested with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is not known if the Girls fought him after MoJo's giant big plan had been destroyed after the city was very-nearly desroyed. But he was arrested for robbing! It should be noted that he had looked more different than he did in the TV Series, as his eyes were red-dashed while in the TV Series they were normal. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart. A large pink creature in overalls. This one is still very rude and destructive like the original but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograoh for a fan of his banjo playing, that is before going of a rampage. He also has an obbession with 'his property'. However he consider's whatever he touch's to be his property. Leaving an animal like pawprint on whatever he touch's as proof. He is very strong, capable of standing up to the girl's until they gained more experience. He was even able to catch Buttercups hammer bare handed. He has a crush on Ms. Sara Bellum Trivia *He also plays a banjo that he calls "Joe". *He had switched bodies with a British man who likes tea in "Criss Cross Crisis". It should be noted he (the British man) does not actually appear. *He has some cooking talents, such as making meat jam. *He was the villian in one of the two original pilot episodes along with the Ameoba Boys Lumpkins, Fuzzy Category:Villains